Un Beso de Despedida
by The Woman of Ice
Summary: Steve se despide Claire,antes de morir, de una manera muy especial. One Shoot que participara en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.


**Hola lectores de Fanfiction soy: the princess of the ice-magic, les traigo un one-shoot de mi segunda pareja favorita.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de a continuación no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom.**

**Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron" **

**del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Título: Un beso de despedida**

**Pareja: Claire x Steve/ Cleve**

**Juego: Resident Evil: Code Verónica X**

**Rating: T**

**Género: Romance and Tragedy**

**No. de palabras: 627**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando entre en el coliseo veo a Steve en el fondo, yo corro hacia él, viendo que está atado con grilletes y una gran hacha al cuello

Claire. ¡Steve!

El me mira confundido creyendo que no soy real.

Steve. ¿¡Claire!?

Yo presiono un botón que estaba junto a él liberándolo de los grilletes, yo la tomo ejerciendo fuerza para quitarla de ahí pero me es imposible.

Claire. ¡No!, ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¿¡quién te ha hecho esto!?

Le digo acercándome lo más posible a él.

Steve. Esa loca dijo que iba a realizar en mí el mismo experimento que realizo a su padre…está completamente loca….

El comenzó a tener breves espasmos yo lo tomo del rostro para que me vea.

Claire. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero el me aparta con su brazo alejándome unos poco metros de él, yo no logro comprender que pasa.

Steve. C…Claire….ayúdame…Cl…Cl...aire

Cuando veo como empieza a mutar en un ser monstruoso, yo me llevo las manos a mi boca por la impresión y el temor, le grito en vano aunque sepa que él no reaccionara.

Claire. ¡Steve!

Cuando lo veo a los ojos, y me aterro al ver que sus ojos verdes fueron remplazados por unos temibles rojos.

Claire. ¡No! ¡espera!

Le dije, pero ahora Steve mutado se liberó del hacha tomándola persiguiéndome por el coliseo, cuando miro que la puerta se cierra, yo corro con todas mis fuerzas para llegar antes de que se cierre, lo cual logro, cuando me apoye contra la pared veo como Steve trata de romper las rejas, cuando unos tentáculos rompen la pared, dándome un golpe dejándome aturdida, cuando este me levanta comenzando a asfixiarme.

Volteo mi cara en dirección de Steve y veo como el rompía las rejas abriéndose paso, él levanta el hacha dispuesto a matarme, pero veo como durante un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan, justo antes de que él me mate.

Steve. ¡Claire!

Grito, apartando el hacha de mi cuello para volver a arremeter, cierro mis ojos por inercia al saber que pasaría después, pero el golpe jamás llegó solo siento que caigo al suelo, y veo un pedazo del tentáculo cortado, mientras que el otro tentáculo arremete contra Steve, perforando su abdomen, haciendo que regrese a la normalidad.

Claire. Steve….

Me arrodille tocando el abdomen perforado de Steve, mirando lo indefenso que se veía, cuando el tomo mi mano llevándola a su mejilla.

Steve. Estas caliente

Yo lo mire como queriendo que solo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

Claire. ¡Steve! Tienes que seguir adelante. ¿Ok? Mi hermano ha venido a salvarnos ¡vamos a salir de aquí!

Le dije reteniendo mis lágrimas, que amenazaban en salir.

Steve. Tu Hermano ha cumplido su promesa…pero, lo siento no…no puedo

Yo me aterre por las palabras que él me decía.

Claire. ¿¡Que estás diciendo!?

Steve. Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Me dice melancólicamente mientras se acerca a mí, el rozo sus labios con los míos, generando una corriente de electricidad que recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando se separó me miro con una tímida sonrisa.

Steve. Te…te quiero…Claire

Dijo cerrando sus hermosos ojos verdes dejando caer su cabeza hacia el frente, me aterro al dejar de percibir su calor y amarre con mi mano.

Claire. ¿Steve?

Lo tomo por los brazos rogando que no sea verdad, lo miro con horror al no haber respuesta, mi agarre se vuelve más fuerte y lo comienzo a menear para que el despierte.

Claire. ¡Steve!... ¡STEVE!

Fue ahí donde me quebré totalmente, al ver que era cierto lo que sospeche, el dejo de respirar, y su corazón dejo de latir, yo comencé a llorar desconsoladamente abrazando su cuerpo.

Cuando levanto mi rostro le susurro que:

Claire. Yo…también te quería

Le dije a pesar de que sabía que el ya no era capaz de escucharme.


End file.
